Regret
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: AU, gore, kinda bad language, NO PAIR. Ketololan manusia selalu saja menyisakan sesal tiada kentara. RnR?


**a/n: **Yoroshiku minna :D senang bisa bertemu kalian. Kali ini Chill nulis fic gore kedua, tapi yang pertama di FNI ;p asalnya mau Chill simpan di FVI, tapi karena ini lebih cocok buat FNI, jadinya ya Chill simpen di archive fandom ini aja. Well then, happy reading minna :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tittle: **_**Regret  
><strong>_**Rate: **_**M**_**  
>Language: <strong>_**Indonesian**_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_AU, gore, kinda bad language, NO PAIR. Ketololan manusia selalu saja menyisakan sesal tiada kentara. RnR?_

**Warning(s): **_**AU, bad languages, gore, no pair, NaruSaku just a siblings here, chara death, OOC, etc.**_

**NOT FOR BASHING CHARA!  
>Still want to read it if you don't like this fic?<br>You'd better go to the hell! *digampar***

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kala itu usia Sakura masih lima tahun.<p>

Gadis cilik berambut merah muda sepinggang tersebut duduk manis termanggu di hadapan sebuah jendela yang terbentang lebar. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada galar di bawah jendela lebar itu.

Manik _emerald_ miliknya berbinar kagum, menatap butiran-butiran halus yang berjatuhan dari langit. (Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah; salju salju salju dan salju. Ya, s a l j u. Menurutnya salju itu sangat indah untuk dipandang. Butirannya putih suci dan halus tanpa setitik noda apapun yang menempel di atas permukaan sucinya.)

Ini bukan akhir musim dingin …

─'kan?

"_Nii-chaaan_!"

Sakura berseru riang. Menghampiri sosok pemuda cilik yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa beludru usang peninggalan kakeknya. Tangan mungil Sakura mengguncangkan bahu sang kakak pelan.

"Naruto-_niichan_! Bangun! Lihat, ada sesuatu yang turun dari langit!" ujarnya lagi dengan antusias ─dan tak kunjung mendapat respon apapun selain geliatan malas dari sang kakak, padahal dirinya sangat penasaran dengan butiran-butiran yang turun dari langit tadi. Apakah itu kapas luar angkasa yang beterbangan dan turun dari langit? ─ck, konyol. (Sayang, kau belum mengerti apa itu salju. Itu salju, Sakura. S A L J U.)

Sekali lagi, pemuda cilik bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menggeliat, terbangun dari alam bawah sadar tempatnya melalang buana. Ia mendecih kesal, namun memaksakan diri untuk tetap bangkit walau sekedar mengatakan, _"Ada apa?" _pada sang adik. (Padahal dalam hatinya ia menjerit; _"Adik sialan! Kau menganggu tidurku! Dasar bocahbocahbocah sinting sialan!"_)

Ah, Naruto selalu dibuat kesal oleh adik kecilnya yang manis ini. Dan ia **membencinya**. Sakura sudah merenggut nyawa ibunya. Sakura sudah merepotkan hidup ayahnya. Begitu pikir Naruto.

(Sewaktu-waktu, kakakmu bisa memberimu sedikit 'pelajaran', sayang.)

"_Nii-chan_, coba lihat! Di langit banyak kapas yang berjatuhan!"

Sakura kembali berseru dengan wajah lugu dan polos ─izinkan Naruto untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya sekarang. Sang kakak hanya tersenyum sinis. Sejenak ia tak berkutik dari tempatnya. (Dan ia membatin _riang_, _"Itu salju, bodoh!"_)

"Ah, ya. Itu … namanya salju, Sakura. Bukan kapas (tolol)!" jawabnya. Seraya tersenyum palsu. Ayolah, semua orang tahu kalau Naruto adalah sosok lelaki muda yang sudah mahir memakai _make up _di wajahnya. (baca: ia pembohong cilik.)

Mata besar Sakura kembali berbinar cerah secerah langit siang di musim panas. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap salju-salju yang turun dengan ringan menyentuh permukaan bumi.

"_Sou kaaa_. Kalau begitu Sakura suka dengan salju! Salju itu indah, warnanya putih!"

(Naruto kembali tersenyum kecut seraya membatin; _"Suatu saat nanti kuyakin warna saljunya akan berubah, tolol."_ ─dan entah apa maksudnya.)

**#**

Sakura berusia sepuluh tahun saat ia berulang tahun, tepat di musim semi. Lagi. Kala itu –entah kenapa- hujan deras datang mengguyur penjuru kota Kyushuyang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama sang kakak ─tidak dengan orangtua tunggalnya.

Naruto berusia lima belas tahun, dan ia sudah mengerti istilah-istilah 'dewasa' yang belum pantas diketahui olehnya. Ia pandai mengumpat, bahkan mengutuki ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya yang kini terjerumus ke dalam lembah nista semenjak ibu meninggal.

Misalnya; _"Orangtua brengsek. Mencari nafkah demi anak-anaknya? Cih. Alasan murahan. Omong kosong. Kenapa ayah tidak berterus terang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang gigolo? Tolol tolol tolol."_

(Mungkin kah orang lain di luar sana mengecapnya sebagai anak durhaka? ─ayolah, semua tahu kalau orangtuanya adalah yang terbrengsek karena tega meninggalkan Naruto bersama adik –tolol-nya.)

Naruto kini bekerja sebagai pemulung sampah. (Bahkan di rumahnya ia memelihara 'sampah'. –baca: mulutnya dan adiknya-) Setiap harinya, hanya ada sampah sampah sampah dan sampah yang menumpuk di karung usang yang dipikulnya sehari-hari. Semua itu sampah dan _menjijikkan_. Namun ia **terpaksa **melakukannya demi menghidupi _**dirinya sendiri**_. (Bukankah ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari memulung? Tapi kenapa ─ah, sudahlah.)

Hari itu Naruto pulang ke rumah dengan tampang kusut. Sakura menyambut kedatangan kakak lelakinya dengan riang. Seolah hari ini adalah hari beruntungnya (memang). Dari kamarnya di lantai dua, ia berlari ke arah _getabako_. Lalu mendapati sang kakak yang terkapar lesu di atas lantai _tatami_.

Gadis berusia satu dekade tersebut terkikik pelan. (Tak menyadari pandangan tajam kakaknya yang seolah mengatakan; _"Tidak ada yang lucu, bangsat! Kau menertawai penderitaanku, eh?"_)

"_Nii-chaaan_! _Okaeri!_" ia berseru lantang seperti biasanya. Naruto berdecak sebal.

'_Sepertinya akan ada hal merepotkan yang diinginkan si bodoh ini,' _Naruto mengutuki adiknya.

Sakura memasang sebuah senyuman lebar dan mata yang membulat sempurna. (Seseorang, tolong Naruto! Ia tak kuat menahan rasa mualnya!)

"_Nii-chaaan_! Hari ini aku ulangtahun lhooo~!"

'_Cih. Lalu aku harus berkata __**W O W, **__begitu?'_

Sejenak Naruto tak mau menanggapinya. Ia hanya bergumam _'oh' _pendek dan menatap adik kecilnya dingin. Sakura merengut. Ia menggembungkan pipinya ─berpura-pura kesal di hadapan Naruto. Ia hanya menginginkan hadiah hadiah hadiah dan _**hadiah **_dari kakaknya. Sakura tahu dari temannya, Ino, kalau seseorang berulangtahun, maka ia akan mendapatkan kado yang banyaaaak sekali. Apa yang ia inginkan p a s t i akan terkabulkan. (Hei! Ino 'kan orang kaya! Wajar kalau dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya!)

Masih dengan tampang cemberut.

"_Nii-chan _tidak memberiku hadiah?"

Oh. Rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa. Bodoh sekali adiknya ini. Tak pernah tahu situasi dan kondisi ekonomi.

"Aku ingin hadiah" Sakura merengek manja. Dan kali ini Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Yayaya. Baiklah, aku punya kado untukmu, Sakura (tolol) sayang,"

"Yeiiyy!"

Sementara Sakura berjingkrak riang di tempatnya, Naruto sibuk merogoh karung berisi sampahnya. Mengaduknya, mengobrak-abrik seisinya, hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut _blonde _itu menemukan sesuatu yang dikiranya cocok sebagai 'hadiah ulangtahun' adik tercintanya. (Beruntunglah karena Sakura tak pernah tahu apa saja isi karung kumal tersebut.)

"Nih," ia menyodorkan seutas pita putih seputih salju. Belum ternodai oleh setitik kotoran pun meski tersimpan dalam tumpukan sampah nista. Beruntung Sakura masih sangat polos saat itu. Ia menerima hadiah sampah tersebut dan langsung memakaikannya di kepala.

Sakura merasa dirinya lebih manis saat memakai pita (pahit) tersebut.

Jadi intinya, gadis kecil itu menyukai hadiah (sampah) dari sang kakak. Ya Tuhan, ini kado pertamanya seumur hidup. (Terimakasih banyak, Naruto.) Ayah yang brengsek (oh, bajingan malah) itu tak pernah sekalipun memberinya hadiah.

**#**

Sakura berusia empat belas tahun saat Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Gadis yang kini tumbuh menjadi remaja itu menjerit tertahan, lalu mengangkat tubuh kakaknya menuju ke kamar.

"Hiks … aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, Naruto …" isaknya di pinggir tempat tidur sang kakak. (Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu dapat mendengar suara tangis adiknya samar-samar.)

Kenapa. Sakura. Tidak. Memanggilnya. _Nii-chan_. Lagi? —lupakan perubahan drastis yang signifikan dari gadis (tolol) polos itu.

'_Belum. Belum saatnya, Naruto._' Pemuda berambut pirang itu bersenandung ambigu —dalam keadaan masih berpura-pura tertidur. Sejujurnya ia sangat muak dengan suara isak tangis adik kecilnya. _'Sampah!'_

.

Malam menyeruak. Jendela di kamar Naruto masih terbuka lebar —dan Sakura jadi bernostalgia karenanya. Seperti biasa, kali ini salju-salju yang putih itu kembali turun dari singgasananya. Menyapu haluan debu yang mengotori kaca jendela. Ini pertengahan musim dingin.

Langit dipenuhi oleh salju. Semuanya putih putih putih dan hal itu membuat Naruto m u a k. Ia teringat masa-masa kecilnya yang suram bersama Sakura. Ia menderita, namun Sakura masih tetap bisa tertawa riang tanpa dosa. (Seharusnya gadis itu berterimakasih padanya. Memangnya siapa yang membiayai sekolahnya?)

Kaki-kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah ke arah dapur, berniat untuk membuatkan susu cokelat panas untuk sang kakak tercinta. Sakura tahu kondisi kakaknya sekarang. Naruto pasti kedinginan. Ia yakin itu. P a s t i.

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menampakkan sepasang manik _turquoise _yang langsung menerawaqng sekeliling kamarnya dengan mata yang dipicingkan. Ia mencari sosok adiknya —yang sekarang tengah membuat kegaduhan di dapur. _'Berisik sekali si bocah tolol itu!'_

—dan saat Sakura kembali ke kamar kakaknya, gadis itu sedikit tersentak. Sang kakak kini menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Namun di hati kecilnya, terselip perasaan lega dan bahagia karena ternyata Naruto tidak apa-apa. (Kalau Naruto mati, jadi apa dia nanti? —oh, kau benar-benar licik, Sakura.)

"Ah, Naruto … kau membuatku khawatir. Nih, minum dulu susu hangatnya," ucap Sakura dengan nada layaknya seorang kakak yang tengah memarahi adiknya —seraya menyodorkan nampan berisi segelas susu hangat tersebut pada Naruto.

"—aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya kau mati beku di jalanan, Naruto. Bagaimana nasib kehidupanku nanti?" Sakura kembali melanjutkan perbincangannya, lalu memerhatikan kakaknya yang tengah menyeruput susu cokelat hangat buatannya.

"Naruto, tadi kau mabuk? Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka dengan pria _**bajingan**_ yang hobi mabuk?"

—benar juga. Di balik wajah manisnya ternyata Sakura memiliki mulut s a m p a h. Naruto mendecak sinis dibuatnya. Ia menegak cairan manis yang melumer di rongga mulutnya itu disertai dengan napas berat. "Ck. Mulutmu jalang sekai sih. Tak ada bedanya dengan sampah," desisnya pelan, dan tajam. Namun Sakura nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya, Naruto? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Ummm … bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Sakura-_chan_?" —pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Kali ini iris mata sang adik berbinar cerah. "—menyenangkan sekali, Naruto! Ah, kau pasti tidak percaya! Tadi nilai ulangan harian fisika dan kimiaku bagus, Naruto! Aku dapat nilai tertinggi, bahkan mengalahkan nilai Shikamaru! Aku pintar, 'kan?" gadis itu menjelaskan semuanya panjang lebar. (Terus saja seperti itu sampai mulutmu berbusa, sayang.)

Naruto tersenyum datar. Ia tetap mempertahankan kedok kemunafikannya. "Wah, bagus sekali kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan_. (Kau yang terpintar di antara wanita-wanita jalang.)"

"—kalau begitu mana **hadiah** untukku?"

Naruto tersenyum kecut.

(Dia benar-benar adik tak tahu diri.)

**#**

Sakura berusia tujuh belas tahun saat ia berbelanja bahan-bahan membuat _cake _untuk natal nanti.

Gadis itu berjalan riang menapaki salju tebal yang terhampar menjadi permadani. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat sebuah bingkisan tebal berisi barang belanjaan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, lalu segera membuat _cake _jeruk kesukaan kakaknya.

"Naruto pasti akan sangat senang dengan kue buatanku," ujarnya berbicara kepada diri sendiri. Seulas senyuman tersungging di wajah dewasanya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berkibar tertiup angin.

"—dan, oh, yaaa … aku lupa membeli bahan _cake _tomat yang akan kubuat khusus untuk Sasuke-_kun_!"

Gadis itu menepuk dahi lebarnya, mengutuki kecerobohannya. Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya bertekad akan membuatkan _cake _tomat untuk kekasihnya. (Sepekan sebelum libur sekolah, Sasuke sudah memesannya.)

"Ya ampun, apakah aku harus kembali ke supermarket?" Sakura bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang, berniat untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket. Namun tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah kecewa. "Hahh … tapi ini sudah malam … lebih baik kubuatkan besok saja. Aku takut Naruto kelimpungan mencariku …"

Setelah menghela napas panjang, gadis itu kembali memutar badannya. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya karena hari memang sudah malam. Nyaris menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, malah. Sekarang pukul _11.45 p.m_ —itu yang tertera di layar ponsel murahannya.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti di sebuah gang sepi. (Sebuah gang yang harus ia lewati sebelum rumahnya.) Tak sengaja ia menabrak tubuh kekar seseorang. Semua barang belanjaannya terjatuh ke atas permukaan salju. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Na-Naruto …?"

—oh, ya. Dia kakaknya. Sedang apa di sini?

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya terbata seraya memunguti barang-barangnya yang tumpah. Bodohnya Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak acuh dengan adiknya, dan hanya berdiri angkuh seraya menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya —ia terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Seringai iblis tertampang di wajah tampannya.

Sakura masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Salah sendiri ia membeli barang yang terlalu banyak seperti saat ini. Naruto maju selangkah, lalu menginjak tangan adiknya keras. Membuat sang _empunya _menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaah! Sa-sakit, Naruto! Lepaskan kakimu!"

"—ups, maaf. Hehe."

Kali ini Naruto ikut berjongkok, menyamai tingginya dengan sang adik. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Masih dengan seulas senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya. "—habis dari mana saja, kau?" tanyanya pelan, berbisik. "—jalang."

Sakura membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan kakaknya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di hatinya. Rasa sakit itu melebihi hunusan pedang yang merobek isi hatinya. Ini kali pertamanya Naruto melecehkannya serendah itu. (_Tes, tes, tes. _Tetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi ranumnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis.)

"NARUTO! TEGANYA KAU—"

Belum selesai Sakura melontarkan protes dan sanggahan atas penghinaan dirinya, gadis malang itu kini tersungkur sejauh dua meter akibat bantingan sang kakak. Ia meringis seraya memegangi lengannya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ughhh … sshh … Naruto … apa yang kau lakukan …?" tanyanya dengan napas tersendat. Naruto hanya berdiri mematung tak acuh di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Aku hanya memberimu sedikit pelajaran, _Imouto_ …"

Naruto berujar sarkastik. Tubuh Sakura menggigil dan merinding ketakutan. Ia tak menghiraukan belanjaannya yang kini tergeletak dan berserakan di mana-mana. Tubuh mungilnya yang tak berdaya kini tertindih oleh tubuh berat sang kakak.

"Naruto! Naru— hhh! Aaaahh!"

"Diamlah. Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk keluar malam-malam dan menjadi pelacur, jalang! Jangan mencoba untuk menyanggah perkataanku. Kalau kau bukan pelacur, dari mana kau mendapatkan uang yang akhirnya kau belanjakan barang-barang tak berguna itu, hah?" bisik sang kakak sinis. Tangan kanannya mencekik leher adiknya tanpa ampun. Telapaknya kini basah oleh air mata sang adik.

Ya Tuhan. Tega sekali Naruto menuduhnya dengan tuduhan tak senonoh.

"Hiks … Naru … to …"

"Aku tak butuh air mata buayamu!"

Pria berambut pirang itu mengacungkan benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman lebar ala _Lucifer. _Sakura yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun hanya terdiam dalam cengkraman Naruto seraya menggigil hebat. Ia menangis, menangis, dan terus menangis memohon ampun. Napasnya tercekat dan benar-benar sesak. Pandangannya mengabur.

"Perkenalkan. Ini pisau baruku. Namanya **Uchiha Sasuke**. Yang sekarang akan **merenggut nyawamu**."

—_emerald _Sakura kembali terbelalak.

Pisau daging berujung lancip mengkilat itu terayun bebas, dan menghujam lehernya. Menggorok tenggorokan gadis malang itu dengan ganas.

"AAAHHHHH! NAHH—Hmmpphh!"

Sakura menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Air mata beningnya bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir dan menyiprat ke daerah sekitar wajahnya. Jeritan itu terhenti saat tangan besar Naruto membungkam mulutnya secara paksa. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Pandangannya menjadi gelap seketika, namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara yang berada di sekitarnya.

Naruto masih belum puas melihat pemandangan adiwarna di hadapannya kini. Sakura menggeliat liar dan meronta seraya menangis dalam cengkramannya. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membebaskan dirinya, namun semua itu tak ada apa-apanya bagi Naruto.

"Hei. Kau membasahi tanganku dengan air matamu, bodoh!" bentaknya seraya menampar pipi adiknya sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Hmmmpphh— AAAHHHHHH!"

"DIAM! Berisik sekali sih suaramu!"

'_Sret'_

Pemuda bermata safir itu menarik sebuah garis horizontal di sebelah bibir ranum adiknya, lalu merobek paksa mulut itu. Sakura hanya bisa melampiaskan semua rasa sakit luar biasanya itu dengan air mata dan isak tangis tak berguna. Ia merasakan ajalnya sudah sangat dekat. Ia tak bisa berteriak.

"Kau tahu siapa yang sudah membunuh ibu?" Naruto bertanya. Sarkastik. Ia mengerling sinis ke arah adiknya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng lemah sebagai responnya.

"ITU ADALAH DIRIMU, TOLOL!"

"—akh!"

Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun ia bangkit dari posisi menindih tubuh adiknya dan berdiri tegak. Sebelah kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang perut Sakura dan menginjaknya. Membuat sang adik memuntahkan isi perut dan darah yang bermuncratan ke wajah Naruto. Mulut Sakura yang kini tak berbentuk hanya bisa meracau tak jelas. Air matanya sudah kering.

Rasa sakit yang maha dahsyat itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"—dan siapa yang membuat ayah menjadi gigolo? Siapa yang membuat ayah pergi meninggalkan kita dan tidak memedulikan kita lagi, hah? ITU KAU! KAU, SAKURA! KAULAH DALANG DARI PENDERITAANKU SELAMA INI! BODOH! TOLOL! JALANG! TAK BERGUNA!"

(Tuhan, ini terlalu sakit.)

Kali ini Naruto menendang-nendang tubuh ringkih adiknya yang tak berdaya dengan bengis. Sakura berteriak minta tolong, namun tak ada siapapun di sana yang bisa ia andalkan. Ia hanya bisa memasrahkan semuanya pada Tuhan.

'_Ya Tuhan! Ini terlalu sakit untukku! Hatiku, tubuhku, semuanya sakit!' _Sakura menjerit dalam batinnya seraya pasrah menerima diskriminasi kakaknya.

Belum sampai di sana, Naruto mencengkram kerah baju yang dikenakan adiknya. Lalu menodongkan pisau berlumur darah miliknya di depan wajah Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar sekarat.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal!"

'_CRASH!'_

Pisau itu tersodok ke dalam rongga mulut sang adik. Dan Sakura pingsan di tempatnya seketika. (Tidak. Dia mati, 'kan?)

"Oh. Belum. Belum. Belum. Kurang menyenangkan. Aku butuh hiburan."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu memutar kepala adiknya sebanyak tiga ratus enampuluh kali sampai terdengar bunyi _'krek' _pelan. (Pertanda patahnya tulang leher dan berakhirnya kehidupan sang bungsu Uzumaki di dunia ini.)

Tak ada teriakan.

"Wow. Kau mulai menikmati permainanku, sayang?"

Naruto kembali menyeringai. Entah iblis apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, pemuda berusia duapuluh dua tahun itu menggorok leher adiknya. Memisahkan leher jenjang tersebut dengan kepalanya. Ia tak memedulikan bau anyir yang menusuk rongga hidungnya dan muncratan darah adiknya yang bersimbah di mana-mana. Membuat salju yang terhampar menampakkan warna merah gelap.

(Benar apa kata Naruto dulu, Sakura. Salju putih yang kau kagumi kini berubah menjadi salju merah yang menertawakan penderitaanmu.)

Dan ia melemparkan sebongkah kepala tak bernyawa dengan raut wajah mengerikan itu ke sembaran arah.

"Hahahaha! Tubuhmu! Aku mendapatkan tubuhmu!"

.

Lalu selanjutnya, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa layaknya orang gila (dia memang sudah gila) di antara gelimang darah adiknya yang tercecer di mana-mana, dan potongan tubuh gadis malang itu yang terserak tak beraturan.

Ia puas.

Hatinya lega.

.

.

.

—namun ada rasa bersalah yang terselip di hati kecilnya.

**#**

Keesokan harinya, terkuar kabar angin tentang kematian mengenaskan Sakura.

Seluruh teman-teman sekolahnya sampai guru pengajar di sekolahnya sempat tak percaya. Ino menangis tersedu-sedu saat menghadiri pemakaman sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya. Ia sangat shock saat mengetahui kematian Sakura. (Saat itu suasana pemakaman Sakura sangat ramai. Bahkan ayah berkunjung dengan mata sembab dan raut wajah penuh penyesalannya.)

—dan Naruto, sama sekali tidak menghadiri pemakaman yang merepotkan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap langit mendung dan salju yang ia turun menapaki bumi. Hatinya sedikit sesak. Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke —kekasih dari adiknya yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dengan wajah sembab. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menatap tajam safir Naruto. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah buku bercover merah marun.

"Sasuke. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto datar.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia melempar kasar buku tipis tersebut pada _kakak iparnya_. Dan Naruto berdecak sebal. (Sasuke, jangan macam-macam dengannya jika tak ingin bernasib sama seperti Sakura.)

"Aku mengetahui semuanya, **tolol**. Idiot. BACA SAJA SEMUA YANG ADA DI BUKU HARIAN ADIKMU!"

Emosi Sasuke membucah. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Napasnya terengah. Namun Naruto tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan mulai membaca lembaran demi lembaran buku tersebut.

—mata Naruto terbelalak saat ia membaca halaman terakhir pada buku itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia dengan bacaan yang tertoreh di sana. (Dan ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sudah banyak tetes air mata yang menganak di pipinya.)

**.**

_**23 Desember**_

_**Ini lembar terakhir, dan tulisan terakhir yang akan dimuat di buku ini.**_

_**Hari ini aku senang sekali. Tabunganku cukup untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake spesial yang akan kuberikan pada Naruto-nii dan Sasuke-kun saat malam nanti. Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Ino karena ia memberikanku kesempatan untuk bekerja di toko bunganya. **_

_**Yaaahh … semoga saja aku bisa berlama-lama di tempatnya. Aku tidak mau terus merepotkan Naruto-nii. Kasihan dia. Hihi.**_

**.**

—detik berikutnya, Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Lembar terakhir buku itu menjadi lembar terakhir kehidupan adiknya. Ia tak peduli akan tatapan jijik yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Ia sangat menyesal. Dadanya sesaksesaksesak dan benar-benar sesak.

Ah. Ketololan manusia selalu saja menyisakan sesal tiada kentara.

—**FIN—**

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, Chill tekankan, ini bukan bashing. They told me that I must unleash my imagination, right? :p so well, ini imajinasi Chill sendiri. Gomen lah kalau ada kekurangan di sini X(<p>

Feedback please.

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2503/2012


End file.
